


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

by orphan_account



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike and Barry spend a night in Vegas.





	What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

A stewardess tapped on Mike’s shoulder and smiled when he woke. “We’ll be landing at JFK in about fifteen minutes, sir.” 

Mike nodded and sat up in his seat, stretching until his back cracked. He yawned and watched the other passengers waking up and chatting excitedly about their plans for their stay. He glanced out the window, squinting an eye against the golden orange hue of the sunrise. The city below always made his heart race. But, New York wasn’t their final destination this time. He looked down at Barry who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. He raised a hand to cup Barry’s face gently as he kissed the top of his head. Barry stirred and groaned as he straightened up with a stretch.

“We there?”

“Just about.” Mike pointed out the window and chuckled when Barry raised his phone to catch a picture that would surely find itself on Instagram later. Barry laid his head back down on Mike’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. A smile pulled on a corner of Mike’s lips and he held Barry closer to him. “Love you Baz.”

“Love you too, babs.”

Mike slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way slowly down the ramp, waiting for his phone to power up. Barry was behind him talking with Jaime and laughing as they walked. When Mike’s phone powered up, several messages popped up. He scrolled through them, stopping when he saw one from their travel advisor. Barry bumped into him and walked around, bending over to catch his eyes.

“What’s happened?” Barry took the phone from his ear exposing the profile picture of Jamie pulling a silly face with his two children in his arms.

Mike tore his eyes from his phone and met Barry’s gaze. “Our connection has been cancelled. What’s worse is that Grace’s boyfriend surprised her with a trip to Bora Bora. So, she’s not able to hang out with us at all.” He ran a hand through his hair as Barry’s brows furrowed. He finished his call with Jamie and guided Mike to the gate’s waiting area.

“Well, we’re here now. Shall we find a place here to stay?”

Mike held his eyes for a moment with his mind reeling. “What about Las Vegas? You’ve never been there before. You’ve been here a lot.”

“Reckon we can get a flight and a place?” 

Mike raised a brow and pulled up the travel app on his phone. “It looks like there’s a flight in five hours and a hotel off the Strip with a view of the city for cheap.” Mike showed Barry the picture of the room he was looking for. “It’s at the Venetian. It’s on the Strip and close to everything.”

Barry angled the phone towards him and swiped through the pictures with an appreciative hum. “Oh, it’s proper posh, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Shall we go?” Barry nodded and shifted closer to him. Mike grinned and booked the trip quickly then glanced at the time in his phone. “Alright. We’re good. The plane takes off in about three hours and I don’t think we’re too far from the terminal either. C'mon.”

Barry got up and followed Mike, shifting his backpack while they wound their way through the crowds quickly.

 

Barry stared at the fresco ceiling, leaving Mike to search alone for their room. “This is incredible!” He brought his camera from where it hung around his chest and removed the lens cap then switched it to video. He did his best to glide as he moved down the hallway. The excitement induced by the alcohol from the hotel bar and the immense detail around him made his breathing erratic. He couldn’t help but to giggle as he turned and caught Mike watching him with a soft smile playing on his lips. “Wow.” 

Mike nodded his head and leaned against the wall with a hand in his pocket. Barry stopped recording and let the camera fall to his chest. He walked to Mike and set his hands on his hips, gripping them as he raised his head to kiss him. Mike cupped the back of his head and deepened he kiss, teasing Barry’s lips with a soft nip. Barry let his lips fall open and moaned when Mike obliged and eased his tongue in his mouth and pressed it against his tongue. Barry moved his hands up Mike’s back as he was wrapped in Mike’s warm arms. He sighed as Mike moved him to pin him against the wall with a knee between his knees. His breath caught in his throat when Mike shifted and brushed against his cock. 

Barry pulled away and let his head loll to the side as Mike’s lips latched against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Mike, where’s the room?”

“Relax, love.” Mike caught his lips again and slipped a warm hand under his shirts to rest tenderly on his waist. Barry thought he’d melt from his heat. He let his head rest against the wall and pulled him closer to him, his hands wandering down his hips, inching closer to his arse. The sound of a girl laughing and singing in the distance made him freeze. Mike continued to caress him until Barry shivered and returned the ministrations, despite the singing coming closer to them. Mike’s knee brushed his groin again and started to pulsate, silently urging him to become stiff. Barry groaned as Mike went back to kissing his neck.

The singing girl was closing in on them. “Mike, come on. Open the door, babs.”

Mike nodded and opened the door. He held it open for Barry and glanced up to see the girl come around the corner, her slinky gold dress glimmering in the lights as she held the hand of a silver-haired man with a youthful face following behind her. She smiled at Mike as they passed by him and went into the room next to him. He chuckled and went into the room. He was temporarily stunned by the beauty of the large room and the lights of the city outside the window. He passed by a short wall of wrought iron as he went to Barry and wrapped an arm around him. Barry leaned into to him with a sigh and held him close.

“It’s beautiful here.” Barry said quietly and nuzzled his head into Mike’s chest. They watched the lights and people for a while until Barry pressed a kiss to Mike’s neck, smiling when he felt him tremble. “I got you a surprise.”

Mike grinned with a raised brow. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to find it.” Barry giggled and maneuvered his way to the king-sized bed. Mike followed after him reminding Barry of a lion, the idea of being the prey making his heart race. His knees hit the bed, making him brace himself to keep from falling back. He giggled breathlessly as Mike came up and kneeled between his knees.

“I take it that it’s on your person somewhere.” Barry nodded and adjusted himself to a comfortable position. “Well then. None of your shirt pockets are real, so we can disregard the shirt. Can’t we?”

Barry began to breathe hard as Mike unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off his shoulders. He took the shirt off and tossed it on the ground. Mike grabbed the hem of his wife-beater and pulled it up, kissing each inch of skin as it became exposed. He dipped his tongue into his belly button and nipped at the flesh before continuing his way up Barry’s chest until he kissed the base of his throat. He took the shirt off and discarded it. He raised a brow at Barry with a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Which pocket is it in?” He dipped the index and middle fingers of each hand into his front pockets of his jeans and frowned up at the younger man when he found nothing. “Back pocket?”

“You’ll need to find it.” Barry gasped and lifted his hips, urging Mike to remove his jeans which was obliged all too happily. Mike checked the back pockets and snickered up at him when he again found nothing.

“Mate, did you stick it in your arse or something?” His face fell when Barry raised a brow with a smirk. “Wait. What? Did you really? What’s… what? Seriously?”

Barry took a deep breath and pulled himself up the bed, loving how Mike crawled up after him. He licked his lips as Mike grabbed his briefs and eased them down tantalizingly slowly. Barry lifted his hips and put his head back against the cool pillow with his eyes closed. He looked down as Mike moved to kneel beside him then bent over to kiss him. Mike shifted until he was lying on his stomach, perched on his elbow as he cupped Barry’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. He shifted again and brought his other hand through Barry’s unruly curls before pulling away to take of his shirt. Barry gazed at him with a smile, placing his hand on Mike’s chest appreciatively as his golden skin was accented by the gold backdrop and overhead inset lights. “You are my Adonis.”

Mike bowed his head with a groan before unbuttoning his trousers and removing them. He nudged Barry’s hip with his knee. “Come one. Let me see.”

Barry rolled over on to his knees and gasped when Mike’s hand spread him.

“Oh my God. Is that a…?” Mike’s voice trailed off as he touched the rounded silver circle that glinted in the light. “Is that a plug?”

“I wanted to try and make it a bit easier for us.” Barry admitted, fidgeting with the embroidered pillow before him. “I saw it in one of the shops and I couldn’t help myself. I just… popped it in when I went to the bathroom.”

“That’s what took you so long.” Mike kissed his shoulder and held the back of his thigh.

“I didn’t want you to worry you were hurting me. I thought it would help.” Barry sat back and stared into Mike’s eyes for a moment before leaning into kiss him, never breaking their gaze until Barry let his fingers wrap around Mike’s shaft and stroke him. Mike’s eyes rolled back in his head and shuddered. 

The pair shifted so that Mike was laying on the pillows and Barry moved between his legs. He wrapped a hand in Barry’s hair again as he licked his lips and slowly pushed his mouth over the tip of his cock. Mike groaned and raised his head to watch Barry swirl his tongue around his tip. Barry kissed down the shaft, flicking licks at random as he went to the base of him and took one of his balls in his hands. Barry looked up and caught Mike’s eyes as he slowly drew the tip of his tongue up the ridge that ran the length of his shaft until he reached the tip again. He took all of it in his mouth as carefully as he could to avoid gagging on it. Mike arched his back, eager for the sensation of his mouth. As Barry came back up, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and focused on playing with his balls while sucking on the tip and massaging him at the same time.

Half formed words fell from Mike’s lips as Barry worked him firmer with each pass. Occasionally, Mike lost control and bucked his hips hard. He gripped Barry’s hair and shuddered hard. “I’m close. I’m close. Stop.”

Barry pulled away and sat on his heels as Mike ran his hands over his face. He took deep breaths and caught Barry’s gaze and chuckled when they heard the headboard from next door begin to bang rhythmically against the wall. The singing girl was nearly audible on their side.

“Get it girl.” Barry chuckled and rubbed Mike’s thigh. 

‘I bet I can make you yell just as loud. I bet, in fact, I can make you yell louder.” Mike grinned and took Barry’s hands.

“You can try, I guess.” Barry smirked as Mike pulled him down on top of him, so he was straddling his hips. He eased the plug from Barry as slowly as he could, watching his gaze carefully until he could drop it on the floor. Barry put a hand on Mike’s shoulder to balance himself as he took a deep breath. “Go slow.”

“Always, Baz.” Mike kept his voice low and gentle as he eased his tip in. “Just take your time. It’s fine. Anything you need, just let me know. I want this to be good for you too.”

Barry nodded and slowly lowered himself until he had taken it all. “You feel so amazing.”

“You are incredible.” He kissed his hand and locked eyes with Barry. He groaned as Barry rolled his hips lowly with a moan. He found a rhythm eventually and whimpered when Mike took his cock and pumped him in time to each thrust. Barry let his head fall back as he bounced greedily on Mike’s lap, angling himself to find his spot. Mike shifted so he could sit up against the pillows, to change the angle just enough to help Barry. 

Barry cried out and increased his speed, only to realize the woman on the other side of the wall was becoming louder. His breath became labored as he worked Mike harder and faster, desperate for release.

“Mike, I’m so…” Barry trailed off, arching his back with his hands on Mike’s thighs. The familiar intensity beginning in the pit of his stomach. “Come on. Come on!”

Mike thrust his hips up to match the erratic tempo until he felt Barry tense around him. “Come Baz. Come all over me. Let me have it.” He worked his hand until his arm began to cramp and Barry yelled with release. Mike shuddered as he fell back to the bed in bliss. Barry rolled on to his side and laid beside Mike panting. Mike took his hand and rolled towards him to kiss him gently. “Amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babs.” Barry smiled and allowed Mike to wipe them both down with tissues from the side table. They got under the covers and snuggled against each other, Barry happily using Mike’s arm as a pillow as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
